


No Regrets

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first few nights after the storm destroyed Arcadia Bay, Max couldn’t sleep longer than two or three hours a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



The very first few nights after the storm destroyed Arcadia Bay, Max couldn’t sleep longer than two or three hours a night. Eventually Max got to the point where she could sleep some of the night before waking up screaming.

Chloe would comfort her as best she could and urge Max to go back to sleep. After a few years Max finally gained the ability to sleep through the night without a nightmare waking her up partly because of therapy and Chloe.

This was why no matter what she or Chloe went through Max would never regret saving Chloe.

Never.


End file.
